Użytkownik:Takanuva737
Nie liczy się to, ile edycji wykonasz, nie liczy się, czy jesteś adminem, biurokratą czy użytkownikiem miesiąca. Liczy się to, że twoje edycje naprawdę mają sens. - Moje motto thumb|leftCześc! Jestem Łukasz i mam 10 lat .Na tej wiki jestem niedługo, więc nie gniewajcie się, jeśli zrobię coś nie tak.thumb|Tahu nuva thumb|Lord Nektann Oto moje zestawy: 2001-Pohatu-razem 1 2002-Tahnok,Gali Nuva-razem 2thumb|Mój ulubiony Rahkshi 2003-Lerakh, Kurahk, Takanuva i Ussanui-razem 3 2004-wszyscy Toa Metru, Nurhii, wszyscy Vahki oprócz Vorzakha-razem 12 2005-Onewa Hordika, Nokama Hordika, Matau Hordika, Kualus,Toa Iruini, Votharak, Sukorak-razem 7 2006-Axxon, Nuparu, Matoro, Hakann, Vezok, Thok, Balta-razem 7(jak w 2005) 2007-Kalmah, Pridak-razem 2 2008-Kopaka, Antroz, Tanma, Krika, Bitil, Kirop-razem 6 2009-Malum, Mata nui, Ackar, Gelu, Stronius, Metus-razem 6 2010-Tahu, Takanuva, Skrall, Rahkshi-razem 4 Razem:50 zestawówthumb|Kopaka i Jaller Filmy Wszystkie oprócz ostatniego Książki Książka z piraka Przewodnik makuty po wszechświecie Glatorian 5 Glatorian 6 Komiks, w którym maska życia wpada do oceanu(dołączony z magazynem kaczor donald) mała książeczka, w której jest opisana historia bionicle(również dołączony z kaczorem donaldem)thumb|Ackar Cytaty Daj kamienia!-Moja odpowiedź na wiele rzeczy Ja w to nie wierzę! Spełniło się moje marzenie!!!!!!!-ja pod wieżą Eiffla(czytaj:Ajfla) To się nie mieści w głowie ile ty masz tego Lego!- Moja babcia Moja nauczycielka:otwieramy podręcznik do matematyki! A ja na to:A niech to!Czuje się jak rahi schwytany przez TSO! Jak tak,to ja jestem Tahu!-Ja kiedy ktoś mnie okłamie Przyjaciele-wpisujcie się! * * BionicleFan *Norik2 14:44, cze 28, 2010 (UTC) *Gurcio (też mam ten komiks!) *Lord Vox 13:35, lip 6, 2010 (UTC) *83.4.12.222 10:32, lip 8, 2010 (UTC) *Malum121 * thumb|Nie chciałbym byc na jego miejscu... Wrogowie: Gabrys07 - obraził wikię i wszystkich jej użytkowników (kilkakrotnie) Ulubione Bionicle: Toa Mata:Kopakathumb|Tahu w zbroi Exo-Toa walczy z Cahdok Toa Nuva:Tahu Toa Metru:Nuju Toa Hordika:Vakama piraka:Vezok Matoranie:Kazi Toa Inika:Matorothumb|Mój ulubiony Bionicle Toa Marhi:Jaller Barraki:Pridak Phantoka:Antroz Mistika:Krika Pojazdy:Skopio xv-1,,Jetrax t6 Glatorian:Malum Glatorian legends:Mata nuithumb|Moja ulubiona Kanohi Agori:Metus Stars:Skrall Wojownicy:Takanuva,Teridax Wszystkie serie:Takanuva Arnor To moja postac w świecie Bionicle. Jest królem plemienia lawy. O tym,jak dzielnie walczył chcąc uratowac swoje plemię,dowiecie się z opowiadania pt.Historia plemienia lawy,które jest poniżej. Jego bronią są miecz i miotacz Thornax. Jest bardzo odważny. thumb|Mój ulubiony DH Zapisy do opowieści Uwaga! Na pewno będą takie osoby, które się wpiszą, ale będą miec opisy wielu postaci na swojej stronie albo w ogole nie będą ich miec. Jeśli masz opisane kilka postaci, koło podpisu podaj imię postaci, która ma wystąpic. Jeśli nie masz opisu żadnej postaci, obok podpisu napisz opis. Jeśli na twoje stronie jest tylko jeden opis, po prostu się podpisz. thumb|U mnie w domu thumb|Tak wyglądam zdenerwowany Imiona: Hoil Xenot Mentis Arga Legris Gran Aroz Będzie więcej,jak wymyślę.Jeśli ktoś chciałby skorzystac z moich imion,proszę się ze mną skontaktowac na dyskusji.thumb|Antroz Ciekawostki: Bionicle to moja ulubiona seria lego. Byłem w paryżu. Jestem hardkorem(żart). Bardzo chciałem miec bionicle narodziny legendy, ale nie mogłem, więc wziąłem kamerę i nakręciłem ten film. Grają w nim niestety tylko moje bionicle.thumb|Mój pies Bardzo bym prosił o pomoc przy mojej nowej wiki Fineasz i Ferb wikia. Oto link: http://pl.fif.wikia.com/wiki/Fineasz_i_Ferb_Wiki U mnie w sklepie jest już Hero Factory. Błędy Jak zrobię jakiś błąd napiszcie na dyskusji. Hitoria plemienia lawy Uwaga! akcja tej historii toczy się przed przybyciem skrallów na bara magna. Częśc 1 nowy dom Leir był zmęczony nocną strażą. Przypomniał sobie, że teraz była kolej Kiriego. Zaczął wołac:thumb|Mój ulubiony Rahi -Kiri! Teraz twoja kolej! Kiri nie odpowiadał .Leir rozejrzał się.Kiriego nigdzie nie było. W końcu zobaczył go na jakiejś wieży. Stał nieruchomo, patrząc w pustynię. -Kiri, co ci jest?-zapytał Leir. -Leir, ty tego nie widzisz?-zapytał Kiri. Obydwaj wpatrzyli się w pustynię. Dopiero teraz Leir zauważył na pustyni Skrallów na skalnych rumakach. Najwyraźniej nie mieli pokojowych zamiarów... -Skralle atakują!!!!!!!-krzyknął Kiri. Wszyscy agori lawy wbiegli do domu Arnora, krzycząc coś w rodzaju: -Arnorze, pomóż, Skralle atakują! -Będziemy walczyc!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-krzyknął Arnor ile sił w płucach. Na pierwszej linii obrony stanęli glatorianie :Arnor, Kiri i Leir. Skralle zaatakowały. -Nie będzie litości!-powiedział tuma. Gdy wszystko wydawało się stracone, plemię lawy przegoniło Skrallów. Niestety, wioski Gerona zostały tylko palące się domy .Arnor postanowił wyemigrowac na południe .Nikt nie wiedział,że Skrallowie też tam są...thumb|This is sparta! Mimo to, pierwszy rok na południu był spokojny. Agori lawy zbudowali na szczycie wielkiej góry miasto, które nazwali nowa Gerona. Pewnego dnia Arnor, pilnując bramy, poślizgnął się i poturlał się po skarpie. -Arnor!-krzyknął kiri, próbując złapac przyjaciela, ale nie udało mu się. Arnor wylądował na pokładzie Thornatusa v 9. -Kim jesteś?-zapytał Pedritus, pilot pojazdu. Arnor postanowił nie wyjawiac pilotowi prawdy. -Gdy planeta się rozpadła, straciłem swój dom.W poszukiwaniu nowego przybyłem tutaj.-skłamał glatorianin. -Witaj na Bara Magna.-powiedział Pedritus. Częśc 2 Vulcanus Pedritus opowiedział Arnorowi o Bara Magna i jej mieszkańcach, o wszystkich niebezpieczeństwach i o systemie Glatoriańskim, stworzonym, by zapobiec wojnie.Arnor i Pedritus dojechali do wioski Vulcanus. Arnor spotkał tam Glatorianina Ackara i postanowił razem z nim potrenowac walke. Po dniu przeżytym wspólnie Arnor i Ackar zostają bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Pewien agori o imieniu Raanu zaoferował Arnorowi zamieszkanie w domu, którego mieszkańcy zostali zabici przez pustynne potwory! Arnor z wielką chęcią przyjał propozycję.Nikt z tej wioski nie wiedział, że Arnor jest Glatorianem lawy, który właśnie zbudował pojazd Geto V5 i odjechał do Nowej Gerony.Gdy tylko przejechał przez jej bramę, zaczął krzyczec: -Te ziemie są zamieszkane! A ich mieszkańcy są niesamowicie gościnni! Agori lawy zbudowali pojazdy i pojechali za Arnorem do wioski Vulcanus. Tam swoje pochodzenie wyjawili wszyscy oprócz Arnora, któremu coś kazało nie mówic prawdy.Gdy Agori, Kiri i Leir się przedstawili, rozległy się głosy:thumb|Gresh -Plemię lawy przecież nie istnieje! -Nikt nie wierzy w tą głupią legendę! -To tylko przebierańcy! -A skąd oni właściwie pochodzą? -Z północy-odpowiedział Kiri. -To o nich mówili Skrallowie! -To oni ich przepłoszyli i sparawili, że musieli się przeprowadzic! -Pojmac ich! Wszyscy zaczęli chwytac Agori i Glatorian lawy i wrzucac ich do klatek.Klatki wylądowały na pojazdach i pojechały daleko w pustynię. Arnor pobiegł do swojego domu w Vulcanusie, wziął Reto V5 i pojechał po śladach pojazdów. Ślady doprowadziły go do wioski Atero, konkretnie do Areny Magna.Bramy, za którą słyszał znajome głosy, pilnowało dwócz Glatorian. Arnor krzyknął: -Uratuję moich braci! -Więc on jest jednym z nich! -powiedział jeden do drugiego. Arnor strzelił z miotacza Thornax do jednego strażnika, ale strażnik zrobił unik.W tym czasie drugi strażnik zawiązał na Arnorze łańcuchy, tak, że Glatorianin lawy nie mógł się poruszyc. Inny strażnik otworzył drzwi i wepchnął Arnora do środka.thumb|Lubie ich Częśc 3 walka Po chwili drzwi inne otwarły się z hukiem i do plemienia lawy podeszło kilku Agori i rozwiązało sznurki. Plemię lawy wyszło na zewnątrz i okazało się, że oglądac ich egzekucję przyszło całe plemię skały i członkowie innych plemion. Drzwi po drugiej stronie Areny Magna otwarły się i wyszła jakaś bestia. Plemię lawy zrozumiało, że ten potwór został wypuszczony, żeby ich zabic. Ale na szczęście nadleciał władca żywiołu lawy! Zagonił on potwora z powrotem do więzienia i zamknął jego bramę. Wtedy jednak wśród prawie wszystkich Agori skały wybuchło powstanie.Chcieli oni zemścic się na plemieniu lawy. Nazwali siebie łowcami kości i odłączyli się od reszty Skrallów. Wtedy jednak król Skrallów Hegor ( jego zastępcą był Tuma ) wyzwał władcę lawy na pojedynek, dlatego łowcy kości musieli poczekac. Po długiej walce Hegorowi wydawało się, że pokonał władcę lawy. Rzucił się na Agori lawy, ale przed nich skoczył Leir, przyjął na siebie morderczy cios i w ostatnich sekundach swojego życia roztrzaskał mieczem włócznię Hegora. Wtedy władca lawy zaatakował od tyłu i go zabił. Tuma został wodzem Skralli, a łowcy kości zaatakowali. W czasie walki ktoś wypuścił z więzienia bestię, ale potwór zaprzyjaźnił się Kirim, który nazwał go Gost. Arnor zobaczył stanowisko komentatora pojedynków ( kawałek drewna zawieszony na dwóch sznurkach i podciągany korbą ) i wymyślił plan. Wszedł na kawałek drewna, zaczął kręcic korbą i unosic się do góry. Tymczasem na dole Skralle opowiedziały wszytkim o swoim planie. Kłamali, że to plemię lawy przegoniło ich z północy( w rzeczywistości zrobiły to roboty Battera ) i że chodziło im o zebranie bardzo wielu Agori w jednym miejscu i o zabicie ich wszystkich naraz. Tym czasie Arnor używając miecza i miotacza Thornax sprawił, że jeden z 4 wielkich słupów Areny Magna spadł i zmiażdżył około stu Skrallów. To samo zrobił z resztą słupów i w Arenie Magna nie było ani jednego Skralla ( reszta niszczyła Atero ) i w końcu plemię lawy zostało uratowane! Niestety, łowcom kości spodobała się działalnośc i ich organizacja istnieje do dziś. Przyjaźn Arnora i Ackara nie ucierpiała ani trochę. I tak plemię lawy żyło w zgodzie z innymi plemionami. KONIEC Wystąpili: Arnor Kirithumb|Prototyp Jallera Inika Leir Agori lawy Tuma Skralle Pedritus Ackar Raanu Agori ognia ( głosy ) Dwóch Glatorian pilnujących bramy Areny Magna Agori, którzy uwolnili plemię lawy z łańcuchów Hegor Władca żywiołu lawy Gost Łowcy kościthumb|Rahkshi Battera ( wspomniane ) Uwagi Z tego opowiadania dowiadujemy się, że to Arnor był głównym sprawcą zniszczenia Areny Magna. W końcu Skralle zniszczyły Atero, ale kto powiedział, że Arenę Magna? Pisząc to opowiadanie wyjaśniam jak powstali łowcy kości i jak Tuma został wodzem Skralli. Koniec To smutne, ale w tym momencie kończy się moja strona. Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kategoria:Glatorian